Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{3}{4} \times 3\dfrac{4}{5} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{7}{4} \times \dfrac{19}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{7 \times 19}{4 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{133}{20}$ $ = 6 \dfrac{13}{20}$